Eduardo Dorrance
Eduardo Dorrance, also known as Bane, is fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''Ultimate Justice'' series. He is also a criminal mastermind and one of most dangerous enemies of Batman uses a drug called "venom" to enhance his strength to superhuman levels through tubes connected to his body. "Come for me, cowards! In the afterlife you can boast you were slain by ''Bane'." :—Bane. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Adam Gifford (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Eduardo Dorrance As Bane * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 34 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Varies * Weight: Varies Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Bane is very confident in his strength, and accepted Kobra's offer to reclaim his island if he defeated their champion. He is not above using trickery and lies to achieve his goals, and has shown to be able to think of somewhat intricate plans that would end up taking out all his enemies, as he betrayed the Team in hopes that they would eliminate the Cult of the Kobra. If they were not successful, the Justice League or the Avengers would avenge them and take out the cult instead. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Task Force X ** Captain Boomerang ** Harley Quinn Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Batman Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: Bane has a very ingenious mind. He is often hired as a leader or taskmaster for criminal ventures that require international attention. His strategic mindset lends to his prowess in combat. * Martial Arts: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Bane has had a history of physical conflict which lends to his expertise in hand-to-hand combat. Bane can take on multiple armed opponents, metahumans and/or other expert fighters with relative ease. * Leadership: Leader of his own group of drug traffickers. * Multilingualism: Bane speaks Spanish as well as English. Bane can use this multilingual ability to keep telepaths out of his head by thinking in Spanish. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Venom Usage: Bane uses a substance called Venom to increase his size and strength to incredible levels, none of which reduce any of his other abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: Bane has gone toe-to-toe with metahumans like Superboy and took them punch for punch. ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Durability: Bane has survived wounds, blows and contusions from multiple sources without stopping, all due to his venom usage. ** Accelerated Healing: Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early history Bane was the ruler of the island nation Santa Prisca in the Caribbean Sea, where he headed a factory that manufactured and distributed the super steroid dubbed "Venom". Synopsis ''Batan'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Bane Wikipedia * Bane DC Database * Bane YJ Wiki * Bane DCAMU Wiki Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters